Our Lives as We Knew Them
by Puddleglum27
Summary: Josh and Sophie Newman come across a new Shadowrealm and get thrown into a different kind of life-a normal life. It may seem comforting after all they had been through, but drama seeks to corrupt their lives will Josh and Sophie be able to put it aside to save the world one more time or will they fail, will the Kings and Queens of Old become their fate or save them from it? Narnia
1. Chapter 1

** I am starting this new story! I have way too much going on, but what the heck I couldn't wait. Please comment if you want more down below, I don't know how this story will turn out if even if anyone will read it. I am excited to begin this because it has just been an idea for a couple of weeks! I actually just finished The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel like two minutes ago as I type this and I have to say MY MIND IS BLOWN! HOLY CRAP THE ENDING WAS SO GOOD! I love it and never expected it to end that way, but for the purpose of this story I turned Josh back to normal, Josh Newman, and it leaves of after the end of the last book The Enchantress and is placed during The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe's Golden Age! Disclaimer I do not own Narnia or its characters or SOTINF and characters(The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel I don't want to type it every time, you can understand why, right?)**

Ch 1

"Oomph!" Josh stepped inside the door to a new Shadowrealm they had no explored yet. The magic air knocked the breath out of him.

"What is this place?" asked his twin.

"I don't know, do you realize we have been to thousands of different Shadowrealms and you say the same exact thing every time like you expect me to know!"

Sophie laughed, "Yeah."

Josh helped Sophie up and brushed the earth from her, "It doesn't look awfully dangerous like some places,_ yet_, I guess."

"Come on, let's look around," the Silver twin grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him over to where a lamppost stood. "Look!"

Josh studied the iron post, "It only has one arm! This is the direction it points, c'mon, follow it."

The pair walked on for what seemed like forever when they came to a large, neat beaver's dam. They stared in astonishment. "Oh all the places we've been I don't think I ever expected to see something as normal as a _beaver_ ever again."

"How do you know it's a beaver? It could be some crazy-"

"How do you know it's a _beaver_?" a voice from behind startled them, they turned around not knowing what to expect because they had seen pretty much everything their short lives, but however did not expect a small, virtually harmless talking beaver. They didn't know what scared them more: when it spoke or that it spoke at all.

"Who are you?" asked Sophie, she was relieved.

"Why I'm Mr. Beaver, you must not be from here because you would know who I am."

"No, we aren't from here."

"Wait! You-You are a son of Adam and a daughter of Eve!"

"Yes, but where are we?"

"Your in Narnia of course, come inside I'll explain everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie and Josh heard all about the 100 year winter, Aslan, and a whole lot about some people named Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy.

"So… what about you? Have you done anything interesting lately?"

"Just saving the world, this world, our world, and every other world." Josh began casually.

"Tell us about it!"

Sophie and Josh explained their adventures without much detail. The Beavers were especially interested in their auras and magic.

Sophie pressed a finger to the tattoo on her wrist, "There are four main types of magic: fire, water, air, and earth."

"There is also necromancy, Dark magic." Josh added.

A small fire lit on Sophie's finger tip, she held it to the fish she was eating and burnt it to ashes.

Mrs. Beaver gasped, "You just wasted a perfectly good fish!"

The room was filled over whelmingly with vanilla and Sophie's aura glowed silver. Josh put the fire out with a bit of water magic and balanced the vanilla with the scent of oranges and gold.

Since Josh had been practicing his flying, he tried it out for the Beavers; he whistled and imagined a pocket of air under him. He slowly lifted from the ground and began to circle the room close to the ceiling. Within in a few minutes he came back down to avoid disaster in such a small room.

Sophie grew new flowers where Mrs. Beaver's had recently died on a pot by the windowsill.

"You can rest here, but I will take you to meet the Kings and Queens tomorrow."

"King_s_ _and_ Queen_s_," Josh exaggerated there being more than one.

"Yes, there are four."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon, this way, only a few more yards, you can see the castle from here!" Mr. Beaver urged.

Arriving at the steps Mrs. Beaver shook with excitement, "Welcome to the castle of Cair Paravel!"

"Cair Paravel." Josh mumbled to himself making a mental reminder.

A centaur pushed the heavy wooden door open. They stepped into a room with four practically children, teens their age, sitting on thrones with serious faces. Josh burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked what looked like the eldest, maybe the High King.

"_You_ are the Kings and Queens?" Sophie asked the question she and Josh had been wondering since the moment they walked in the door. She had an extremely hard time trying to keep a straight face.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver looked puzzled as to why they would ask such a silly question.

"Why of course!" asked the elegant lady sitting next to the high king.

"Introduce yourselves!" Mr. Beaver ordered the Kings and Queens. Peter looked angry that someone had told him what to do, he _was _king.

Lucy spoke right up, "I'm Queen Lucy the Valiant, but just call me Lucy." She had chestnut brown hair and sparkly blue eyes, she was age 17.

Right Next to her, Susan spoke again, "I'm Queen Susan the Gentle, you can call me Susan." Susan was 21 and had long dark brown hair and pale blue eyes, Josh fell in love with her instantly.

A young girl walked in the room and went up to the King on the far left. She said something and kissed his cheek then remained standing by his throne, smoothing down hair wild hair from horse riding.

Looking away from the distraction, Peter introduced himself, "I am High King Peter the Magnificent." He looked a bit dreamy to Sophie with long Golden locks and blue eyes that you could get lost in, he was age 23. "Edmund!" he yelled at his brother who was concentrating on his girlfriend.

"What? Oh, I'm Edmund." He had black hair that was cropped just above his eyebrows and light brown eyes, he was 19.

"King?" corrected Susan.

"_King_ Edmund, the Just," he glared at Susan, looking over at the girl he said, "this is Lady Camilla, we're courting." Her long, perfectly curled caramel hair gleamed in the light and her blue eyes reflected the sun. (Camilla: age 18) Sophie couldn't help but be jealous because she had already formed a liking of how careless and handsome Edmund was, but she could see why he would like her.

**OMG! Lady Camilla is back! I had to for all of you who liked my last story.**

"I…uh…I'm Josh, Josh Newman." Josh stammered he found that he was lost in Susan's beautiful eyes. The Gold twin had short blond hair and gray eyes. (Age 20)

"So are you a couple?" Lucy looked a bit jealous of Sophie.

"No, no, we are siblings, twins, actually. I'm Sophie Newman; it is an honor to meet you, your majesties." The silver twin had blond hair and brown eyes (also 20, derp)

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please don't start with the 'your royal highness' stuff," complained Susan.

Mrs. Beaver spoke up, "Tell them about, you know, _saving the world_," she said 'saving the world' quietly so only the twins would hear and added softly, "Oh, and magic."

Sophie and Josh and the Pevensies proceeded to explain their prophecies to each other,

'_The two that are one, the one that is all.  
There will come a time when the Book is taken,  
and the Queen's man is allied with the Crow,  
then the Elder will step out of the Shadows,  
and the immortal must train the mortal.  
The two that are one must become the one that is all. One to save the world, one to destroy it'_

, and,

'_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight, At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more, When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sophie! There is a ball tonight and I was hoping you would come to Susan's room to get ready." Lucy bounced excitedly.

"I would love to go, but I don't have a dress."

"Well, come on, Mrs. Beaver and the rest of the the tailors can sew quickly, they can get a dress done before then."

She led Sophie to a room of the castle. Susan had on her dress making sure it fit perfectly one last time before the ball. The dress was a bright yellow and had quarter length sleeves, and white lace embroidery.

Camilla was examining hers next, it was on a dress form. Her dress was strapless and dark, royal blue with big diamonds sewed on all over the top. The bottom was plain, but fluffy she had a fur shawl to go over her.

Sophie leaned over to Lucy, "Wow her dress is beautiful, and looks very expensive, she's not even a queen."

Lucy smiled whispered back, "Edmund paid for it, he always wants her to have to best of everything; he spoils her."

Lucy's gown was hanging from the wall, it had long lace sleeves, the top had flowers embroidered on and the color was light pink. Some pearls were sewn on the bottom on top of pieces of fabric that looked like flowers.

"Ma'am," Lucy interrupted one of the ladies working on Susan's dress. "I need you to make a dress for my friend Sophie, do you have time?"

The woman took Sophie's sizes, "I think I might already have a dress made that would fit you perfectly."

The woman came came with a silver dress folded in her arms, she had clearly not just talking about fitting Sophie's body, but personality.

It needed a few alterations, but other than that it was perfect, there was some navy threaded in and a navy sash, (which was perfect because she is the Moon). The top had full length sleeves.

XXX

A few of the queens' dryad servants brought the dresses up to Susan's chambers where they would do the girls' makeup and hair. Susan had her long hair curled; two small sections from each side were brought back in braids. Her eye makeup was dark brown.

Camilla wore her hair in a fancy side braid that wrapped all the way around her head and cascaded down her shoulder tiny, blue flowers were braided in. Her eye makeup was royal blue and white to match the dress.

Lucy's hair was pulled up into a lovely updo, to strands were left down and curled to frame her face. Her eye makeup was a natural looking pink to bring out the color of her dress.

Sophie usually didn't wear fancy dresses, do her hair in anything except a ponytail and only wore a little bit of makeup; to her it was a big change. Her hair was shaped into long blond waves and silver eye makeup made her normally dark brown eyes shine out bright.

At the entrance to the hall wear the ball took place, Camilla rushed off into Edmund's arms. Sophie looked at her jealous, now of all times she wished she could trade her extraordinary powers to be as beautiful as Camilla. What broke her thoughts was her own brother.

"Hey Soph. You look…different."

Sophie gave her twin a look.

"I meant different in a good way."

Sophie looked up and down her brother. He wore gold trousers with a matching gold vest. He had a light blue belt.

"So do you, it's kind of odd that we get here and all of the sudden the clothes and rooms, did you see yours, it's like they were made just for us."

Josh knew what she meant; his room was mostly gold with light blue and sun patterns on everything. "It is strange, is your room…"

"Silver and navy with crescent moons."

"I could've guessed, why don't you ask King Peter why?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I saw the way you looked at him, maybe he would like to dance with you."

"Oh shut up! I like Edmund better, but he has a girlfriend, you shouldn't be saying anything about crushes because you couldn't even speak when you first saw Susan."

"Fine," Josh agreed and went to look for Susan.

Sophie searched the room for Peter, and finally found him dancing with another woman. She let out a lonely sigh and sat down next to Lucy who also couldn't find anyone to dance with. Sophie found her eyeing Josh, but couldn't think of anything to say, finally Lucy asked.

"Does Josh fancy Susan?"

"I…uh…do you fancy _him_?" Sophie remembered her latest conversation with her twin.

"Maybe, he seems nice."

"He is my brother you know."

Lucy nodded dreamily until she spotted the person that he was dancing with _was indeed_ Susan. "You liar, he_ does_ like her." Lucy huffed and left Sophie even more miserable.

Watching the dancing get slower, Sophie got more and more jealous of Camilla, dancing with Edmund and having a good time. As she was watching, Edmund kissed Camilla and picked her up, he ran out of the ball room. Sophie knew exactly what they planned to do and she got up to go catch them, but someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

Sophie turned around and came face to face with the Magnificent King, Peter. He took Sophie's hand and kissed it. Her heart melted. Sophie placed a hand nearly shaking with nervousness and excitement on the young king's shoulder. He placed his other hand on her hip.

Sophie's face got closer and closer to Peter's as the night progressed. She leaned in further, so did Peter. As their lips were about to touch, Sophie pulled away and ran up the steps to her room.

_How…what just happened?_ Sophie asked herself. _We only met a week ago, I don't even like him, or I wish I didn't because things could be so much simpler._

Sophie rubbed her makeup off and poured the (running) water (yes they have running water in Cair Paravel) into a large silver-footed bathtub. She stepped in and left the steaming water wash everything that just happened away.

Sophie got dresses in a nightgown and put on a silver robe hanging on the wall, tired, she slipped out of the room to the library. The ball was going on so she expected that no one would be in the library, but she was wrong. Lucy had the same idea as her. She was also in her robe slouched in the corner reading her favorite book.

Sophie picked up a book on Narnian history. She sat down on the opposite side of the large room, hidden in the dark among the numerous bookshelves. She drifted off to sleep reading about King Frank, Queen Helen, and the wonderful adventures of Fledge the flying, talking horse. Sophie thought in all the ways that this place felt strange that it also felt comforting and homely, it was special, a place where she wasn't forced to be running from evil monsters, dark immortals or elders, everything was just as it was, as it should be, and she and her brother could finally be normal again. That is why she liked it and that is how she wanted it to stay forever…


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2! I really like the end to this chapter, I hope you do too and it surprises you. I have nothing else to say! Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or SOTINF or their characters. Only the OCs: the nurse and Zahara.**

Ch 1

Sophie Newman dug her heals into the horse's sides. It sped on faster after the stag. Her and Lucy decided to go alone on a ride through the woods and came upon the White Stag, unlucky for them it was too fast. Sophie slowed down her horse and fell in step beside Lucy and her horse. "We _almost_ had it."

Lucy smiled, "That is closer than we've ever got! Do you think you could use magic or something to bring it back here?"

"Well, fire would scare it away, water- there's already plenty enough of it in this forest, air-I can't even think of a way that could help, and earth-does it like flowers?"

"Actually it is attracted to bright things, so you could try."

Sophie closed her eyes and imagined a field of bright wild flowers, as golden as the sun, as red as blood, and as blue as the sky and as dark purple as the sunset. They looked as if they had been born out of Aslan's Country itself. There was a flare of vanilla and the flowers bloomed before them. Sophie smiled to Lucy and heard a rustling of leaves and branches behind them.

"That was amazing!" said Peter calmly.

"You know, Pete you really have to figure out how to do that more quietly, even if the stag was to come back, it wouldn't now." Lucy complained.

"Shhh, c'mon let's get back to where we can watch," the three slipped of their horses and guided them deeper into the undergrowth and tied them to a tree. They went back and hid behind a bush waiting for something to happen.

"Do any of you have a bow because I 'm not sure a dagger or sword will work for this." Peter whispered.

"Here," Sophie handed him the bow.

The Stag crept up into the flowers, it was a smart creature and knew this may be a trap, but couldn't resist temptation.

Sophie brought on her air magic and trapped the Stag in its place, "Shoot." The magic was using up her energy; she could already feel it weakening her, creating the flowers before hadn't made it much better.

Peter stared at her for a second. She was beautiful, he wanted her all for himself, but couldn't bring himself to tell her. She over heard him say that she liked his brother more and couldn't stand the thought. He was trying to be forced to marry the Princess of Calormen, but he wanted to choose…

"SHOOT! I can't do this any longer." Sophie was concentrating as hard as she could. Lucy could see the energy draining though her silver aura.

Peter put the bow up to his face and aimed. He almost let the string go when Sophie couldn't do it any longer. She collapsed on the ground. The Stag made a run for it. Peter shot an arrow and it hit something, but it was not the deer…

XXX

Camilla lifted up her skirts and raced after Edmund. They had courted for a little of three years, she was the daughter of a wealthy Lord from Galma and had come to Narnia for a visit. She had fallen in love instantly with the Just King and luckily he did too.

She caught up at the Western Woods and they both stopped and rested at a tree. Edmund picked her up and swung her onto a branch of a tree. He climbed up next to her and grabbed her hand. "Camilla, you look so beautiful, have I told you that yet today?"

She smiled down. "Yes, only like ninety times."

They heard a twig snap and a voice off in the distance. "Sounds like Pete, so what do you think about Josh and Sophie?"

"They seem nice, I mean Sophie does, I haven't talked to Josh, he spends all his time stalking Susan and drooling over her."

Edmund laughed, "I've noticed that."

"Hey Edmund, I told you that you look handsome yet today?"

"No," he smoothed his hair back from his face.

"You liar!" she pushed him down from the tree playfully (it wasn't a long drop). She came crashing down next to him.

He helped the lady up and played with a strand of her hair, placing it behind her ear then held her close. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back. They connected lips and made out until they heard more shouting off deeper in the forest.

"Are they alright?" Edmund took off in a sprint. He arrived on the other side of the small field of daisies (about 150 meters from Peter, Sophie and Lucy) he saw the White Stag being trapped in the pocket of air and heard Sophie yell 'shoot' Peter was about to shoot the bow when the Stag moved and suddenly he was the target. (Peter was still aiming for the stag but was too slow or else he would have NEVER shot or even harmed his brother or any other human, talking animal, dwarf, etc.)

XXX

Sophie woke up on her bed. She was expecting Josh to be the one standing over her, worried about her, caring about her, but it was Peter.

"You're awake!" he sounded eager.

"I am?" she asked sarcastically.

"Did you think me standing over you was too good to be true so you had to be dreaming?"

Sophie shook her head yawning.

"I know, you like my brother, it seems most of the girls like him more."

The Silver was confused, "how'd you know?" she corrected herself, "That's not true," she defended, but it was true.

"I heard you talking at the ball, then your brother was in here and he confirmed it to be true."

"C'mon Peter, someone has to like you."

"Yeah, actually the Princess of Calormen does and I am being forced to marry her."

It was the morning after the hunting accident and Peter received a letter that the Princess of Calormen would show up at any moment and stay at the castle so they could get to know each other and then Peter would be eventually forced to propose to her and get married.

"Oh yeah, and she'll be here probably any minute."

"Hmmm, did you catch the Stag?" Sophie changed the subject.

Peter's face turned bright red with guilt. "No, there was a little accident, get up and I'll explain."

Peter left the room so Sophie could change. She was a little worried about Peter and that he would be forced to marry the Princess, and that he knew about her liking Edmund, and worried what the 'accident' was. (She had already passed out before Peter shot the bow.

Sophie got dressed quickly in the most comfortable dress she could find (which was the first of one because all Narnia clothes are comfortable, do you remember when C.S Lewis said that?)

She brushed through her hair and opened the door the find Peter on the other side, pacing nervously back and forth. "C'mon," Peter lea Sophie to Edmund's room, it was a floor above hers so in the mean time (She didn't know where they were going).

Sophie asked, "Peter, what is going on, you are making me nervous."

He stopped and turned, rolling his head back, "_You're_ nervous? I'm about to get forced to marry someone I haven't even ever met yet."

"Oh lighten up! She could be pretty!"

"Oh no, there is not one pretty Calormene."

"Have you seen every single person?"

Peter shook his head.

"I thought so, anyway where are we going?"

"To Edmund's room."

"Does this have something to do with me liking him…"

"No, when you released the Stag I shot an arrow at it, but it was already too late; on the other side of the patch was Edmund… I… hit him."

"Oh my word! Is he alright?"

They had just arrived at the door Peter knocked on it, but avoided Sophie's question.

Lucy was on the other side of the door so she opened it. "How is he?" Peter asked.

"Shhh, he's sleeping." Lucy narrowed her eyes at Peter.

Camilla was sitting on the bed next to him, stroking the hair out of his face. A nurse was crouched over his body, examining the now infected wound from the arrow on his abdomen.

"Couldn't you use your cordial?" Sophie asked Lucy.

"I could, but he is stable condition so she," nodding her head over to where the nurse was, "doesn't want me to 'waste' it."

Josh stumbled in a moment later with his arm linked to Susan's. Sophie looked over at Lucy and saw jealousy cloud her bright blue eyes. She looked back at Edmund, her eyes landed on his lips; they were slightly parted and looked perfectly kissable. Sophie made her way over to his side and without thinking about it leaned down a little bit, closing her eyes.

She felt a shove backward. Camilla had stood up, "What are you doing?!"

In defense and revenge Sophie gathered up her aura and sent Camilla flying into the opposite wall with a strong dust of wind. The impact was a hard one and Camilla was knocked out cold.

Startled by herself, Sophie breathed deeply. She knotted her fingers in her hair and pulled down, about to cry, _what just happened_. Everyone in the room was in dismay. The smell of vanilla enveloping the room gave everything away. Sophie suddenly felt sick out of guilt from the strong scent.

Before anyone could react someone fetched Peter, Susan, and Lucy from the room and the trumpets sounded the Calormene guests' arrival. Sophie ran out of the room in desperation back to her own. Josh took one long look at the nurse to Camilla and back and followed his sister.

Reaching the entrance to Sophie's room he stopped and knocked. Sophie swung open the door just enough to see who it was and slammed it again before saying, "I don't want to talk right now, Josh, leave me alone."

He heard crying and that is when he decided to let himself in. He watched as silver tears formed in the corner of his twin's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She hid her face in her hands, but Josh pulled them away, "What was all that about?" he said softly.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it and you can't make me!"

"I am sure you don't want me mad at you right now so…" he knew his sister well and pretended to be mad and get up to leave.

"Fine," she gave in, "I was going to kiss him!"

Josh whipped around, "YOU WHAT!"

"I know," she said quietly, "I'm crazy."

Josh wrapped his arm around his sister, "You know, I have seen you save the world, but I have have never seen you this way."

"NO! YOU HAVE IT PERFECT! YOU CAN DATE SUSAN AND EVERYTHING WILL JUST BE _FINE_! BUT WILL IT? HAS IT _EVER_ REALLY BEEN! Josh we should go back, we need to."

"Back there? You are asking me to give up everything I have ever ceased to want to go back and live my life in the danger and fear of getting _killed_?"

"Now you are afraid of_ death_? You _are_ Death! By the way Josh, I would be giving up everything I ever wanted, too, don't just think of yourself you selfish brat!"

Josh had enough; he slammed the door behind him, leaving Sophie to drown in her own silver tears.

XXX

Peter pounded down the steps to the throne room. He took the crown a servant had pushed in front of him and placed it on his head just right. He sat in his throne a drummed his fingers on the armrest waiting anxiously for the Princess to arrive. More than anything he just wanted to talk to Sophie…

He looked over at the empty throne on his right; he gulped down the knot of guilt that burned his throat. Susan glared at him. She hadn't said a word to him, directly, since the accident the previous day.

The Tisroc of Calormen first and bowed to the young Kings and Queens, they had deemed more respect from the people of Calormen since their reign began. The next one to come in was Rabadash, the Tisroc's son and future ruler of the country. His head was tilted up with pride and dignity.

Rabadash was was followed behind by his sister, the Princess Zahara Tisroc. Long dark brown textured hair cascaded over her shoulders and flowed out like a mane behind her, she had rich brown eyes and her copper skin glowed. Her smile nearly made Peter's heart stop. He wasn't expecting her to be this beautiful.

The chubby Tisroc's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Where's the forth?"

"Huh?" Peter asked in a dreamy voice.

"He _asked_ 'where is King Edmund'." Susan informed him. She hated when he siblings didn't act like the mature rulers Narnia expected them to be.

"Oh, right, he had an accident and is recovering."

"How immature of a king!" he turned to his daughter and whispered something in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me!" Susan stood up from her throne, "It was not his fault; he was shot with an arrow by someone _else_."

Peter's face flashed with guilt but no one seemed to notice.

The Tisroc gave a sorrowful glare to Susan and she sat down satisfied, "Is he alright?" spoke up Rabadash. He wanted to get to know Edmund the best since he was closest to his age, but really just wanted to have a conversation with the beautiful Queen Susan.

"He will recover," was all she said.

Zahara was interested in Peter the moment her eyes came across him, he was so different from the other men she knew at home, they all looked like her brother, dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin. Peter had fair hair, light skin, and bright eyes.

Josh Newman made an angry entrance. Susan excused herself and walked over to him. She planted a kiss on his cheek. Josh whispered in her ear, over her shoulder she could she Rabadash flashing jealous glances. Finally Josh asked Susan, "What is his problem?"

"Oh, Rabadash? He fancies me, he always has, but if Peter gets married I have not to worry about him anymore."

Lucy also excused herself seeing that Peter would want to talk to the Tisroc and Zahara alone. She disappeared up to her room.

Since Rabadash wasn't needed by his father he strolled over to Susan and the man who had kissed her. "My dear Susan, it's been a while." HE slipped his hand around her waist. Josh looked at him angrily and Susan retched his hand any, "Why be so cold?"

Susan glared at him angrily and stood beside Josh. "Don't lay a hand on her." Josh threatened. His gold aura flared up and the scent of orange filled the room. Rabadash took out his curved Calormene sword in defense.

_I wish I had Clarent right now, and Excalibur and Durendal and Joyese: Aether. _Josh thought. His wish came true, but not in the way he wanted. (This happened sometimes when he got really mad) Rabadash and Susan shrieked in fear. Josh shrieked in pain as his hand formed into a hook and a robe covered his other clothes.

"Marethryu," Josh whispered.

He turned to face everyone in the room, "I believe we have met before, you simply have not known it was me, I was the face in the mirror, the voice in the shadows, the shape in the night...I am Marethryu, I am Death."

"Josh…"


End file.
